Pranked
by Quiet Leaf
Summary: When the deputy of ThunderClan who keeps everything together, leaves with the medicine cat apprentice to help find one of the rarer herbs, pranking begins. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors.**

**If the plot of this story is similar to any other story you have read, or the names of the characters in this story have been read elsewhere in Fanfiction, it is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: The only kind of criticism welcome is the constructive kind. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Brambletalon rushed to her leader's den. "Snowfern is so ill, she can't stand," she gasped.

"No! If my deputy's sick, who's going to organize the patrols?." Moonstar rose to her feet, but sat back down with an "ow!"

"Not you too!" Brambletalon cried in mock desperation.

"No, I'm not sick, there's a thorn in my paw." Apparently, Moonstar hadn't noticed her act.

"Oh." Brambletalon glanced out of the den to make sure that the perfectly healthy deputy was no where near the high ledge.

"I'm tired, can you ask Foxpelt to bring me something to help me sleep? Great!. Go, and tell only Foxpelt that I have a thorn in my paw, I do not want the Clan panicking." Moonstar said.

Brambletalon hesitated, then nodded. She bounded to the medicine den and skidded to a halt in front of Foxpelt. "Er- Moonstar wants something to help her sleep. And she has a thorn in her paw. For some reason, she thinks the whole Clan will panic if they find out."

"They will."

"What?" Brambletalon said with a look of confusion.

"You will discover that in time. Go ahead, tell them." Foxpelt picked up a poppy head and gave it to Brambletalon. "Tell Moonstar that Snowfern is going on a trip with my apprentice to find a rare herb. It should take about half a moon. And they will be leaving as soon as they eat the traveling herbs I'm preparing and talk to Moonstar."

Brambletalon padded out of the den. "Moonstar has a thorn in her paw!"

The cats immediately started to panic. "What will we do if our beloved leader bleeds?"

Brambletalon bounded through the panicking clearing and bumped straight into Sageleaf, a silver she-cat with green eyes. "Sorry, everyone's acting so weird I was distracted."

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." Sageleaf narrowed her eyes. "Who's that for?" She flicked her tail at the herbs.

"Oh, er- Moonstar has been having some trouble sleeping, so Foxpelt asked me to take this to her."

"Ah. Yeah, everyone _is _acting strange." She padded away.

Brambletalon let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't the only sane cat. She padded into Moonstar's den and made her eat the poppy seeds.

"I don't need those, I've got duties to attend to!"

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"No!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go tell Foxpelt that you refuse to eat your herbs." She started out of the den, but Moonstar stopped her. "Wait, I'll eat the herbs, don't tell Foxpelt!" Her eyes were pleading.

No one liked eating herbs, but if anyone was reported refusing to eat them, Foxpelt would force them to eat the herbs. It was quite funny, when you weren't the victim.

Brambletalon turned back to Moonstar, who was gulping down the few poppy seeds she had given her. Pleased that her trick had worked, she said, "I can't believe that actually worked."

Moonstar looked at her with an expression of horror. "You tricked me?" she growled. "Go check the elders for ticks, and if you find any, get some mousebile from Foxpelt. Now."

Brambletalon bowed her head. Tricking cats into eating their herbs came with a price. "Yes, Moonstar. Oh, and I almost forgot, Foxpelt told me to to tell you that Snowfern is going to go find a rare herb with Mosspaw. The trip should take about half a moon. Also, they will be leaving as soon as they eat traveling herbs and talk to you."

"They'll have to wait until I wake up after my nap to talk. And I thought Snowfern was sick."

"Uh… what are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"Oh well, I guess I was imagining things," Moonstar said sleepily.

Brambletalon padded out of Moonstar's den looking smug.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Sageleaf asked as she emerged, blinking in the sunlight.

"I tricked Moonstar into eating her poppy seeds by pretending I was going to tell Foxpelt that she wasn't eating them. It worked, but

when she found out, it came with _the_ price."

"Let me guess… apprentice duties."

Brambletalon nodded.

"And not just _any_ apprentice duties, you have to do the elders ticks."

Brambletalon nodded again.

An evil gleam appeared in Sageleaf's eyes. "I'm going to get a long laugh out of this one. Moonstar put you on apprentice duties just for making her eat her herbs, and that's a worse punishment than any that you got for your worst pranks! Hah!" She walked away, still laughing.

Brambletalon walked to the medicine den, head down, tail drooping.

"Huh?" Foxpelt said as Brambletalon entered the den.

"I need some mouse bile."

"Uh-huh." Foxpelt gave her a stick with mouse bile-soaked moss speared on top, then got back to sorting herbs.

Brambletalon padded to the elder's den, but halfway there, she stopped. Mouse bile… on a stick. This time the evil glint appeared in _her_ eyes. Soon, Moonstar would pay for giving her this punishment, in one of the worst pranks that she had ever planned in her entire life so far.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.

-leafdapple3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Again. Chapter two. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Brambletalon finished with the elders quickly, then ran to the medicine den. "There wasn't enough mouse bile in that moss you gave me, so I didn't get all of the elders ticks," she lied.

"Alright, give me that." He snatched the stick and moss from where she had laid it at her paws.

"And can you soak it really well this time? They have _lots_ of ticks."

"Yeah, whatever."

Brambletalon left the den moments later with a load of smelly moss. Checking to make sure no one was looking, she rushed out of the camp entrance. In the middle of the forest, she carefully selected a stick and attached the mouse bile. She then trotted to the twoleg place and padded around the edge, until she stopped in front of a twoleg object, sort of like a very long mouse tail. She carried it back to her stick, then carried both the stick and the twoleg tail to a path that was considered too dangerous to use, though it really was safer than the main path. She buried the base of the stick, then wrapped one end of the tail thing around a tree across the path, and the other around the stick until she was sure that it would hold. Brambletalon stood back to survey her work. It was perfect… she would soon have her revenge.

* * *

"Moonstar, I'm sorry about earlier. Can I show you something?" Brambletalon pleaded.

"Of course you can show me something. I know you just made me eat the herbs for my own good, but first I have to talk with Snowfern."

"Good bye Moonstar," Snowfern said from outside the den.

"Good bye," Moonstar replied.

Then Snowfern left.

"Come on, it's this way." Brambletalon led Moonstar through the camp entrance and past the main trail a little while later.

"Where are we going? Wait, isn't this the path that I declared too dangerous to use?"

"Yes, it is, but it's not really as dangerous as everyone thinks."

They continued on in silence. When they reached the mouse bile stick, Brambletalon slowed and pulled on the tail-like twoleg object. She then sped up, and the stick fell on top of Moonstar.

"Oh, Moonstar, that smells like mouse bile, you should go wash it off in the stream before it dries on you fur."

Moonstar dashed off without a word.

Knowing that she would probably get punished for what she was about to do, though she didn't particularly care, she ran back to camp and bounded onto the high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats started to emerge from their dens, but upon seeing that it was Brambletalon on the ledge, they turned back to their cozy nests.

"Stop," she called.

They turned and glared at her.

"Moonstar stepped in some mouse bile, and she went to wash her paw in the stream. She left me in charge until she gets back."

"Why did she put you in charge?" Nightpelt demanded.

"Don't ask me, she just told me I was in charge for now and ran off. Now that I'm in charge, Nightpelt, hunting patrol, take Owltail, Brownfeather, and Yellowfoot. And you are to hunt birds only. Lilywhisker, organize patrols for each border, and Sageleaf… you can go ahead and replace my bedding and bring me vole. And if my new bedding happens to be wet or full of thorns, you can expect a prank any time tomorrow or the day after."

The clan dispersed to do their assigned duties with much grumbling, but they all knew that if

Moonstar really had put her in charge, they could all end up doing the elders ticks or get pranked if they did not obey.

"Why am I stuck with doing things for you?" Sageleaf hissed.

"Because you laughed at me."

"And when did I do that?"

"I'm going to get a long laugh out of this one," she said, mimicking Sageleaf's voice.

Sageleaf stalked away, muttering an insult.

Brambletalon stretched in the sun shining on the ledge and lay down in the warmth. Sageleaf, meanwhile, was picking up a vole from the fresh-kill pile and muttering more insults. She climbed to the top of the high ledge and dropped the vole at Brambletalon's paws and waited expectantly for a thank you.

"Go away and clean my bedding." Brambletalon flicked her tail.

"I expect more of a thanks than that!"

"I'm in charge of the camp right now, so I don't have to use good manners. Go replace my bedding."

Sageleaf stalked into the forest and headed to the stream, where she encountered Moonstar.

"What are you doing out here?" Moonstar's voice was edged with surprise.

"Replacing Brambletalon's bedding."

"Why doesn't she do it herself?"

"Since you put her in charge of camp until you finished washing your paw, she's been ordering everyone around."

"I never put her in charge, the whole Clan will be in chaos! This must be one of her pranks. I am going back to camp, and you are coming with me."

* * *

Brambletalon finished off her vole with a yawn. She curled into a ball, but just as she was drifting to sleep, a yowl broke the silence.

"Brambletalon!"

Her eyes snapped open, and standing in the camp entrance were a very angry Moonstar, and a smug Sageleaf.

"Fox dung," she muttered. She should have remembered that Moonstar was at the stream.

"Brambletalon, as punishment for this horrible prank… you can go ahead and replace my bedding and bring me a vole. And if my new bedding happens to be wet or full of thorns, you can expect a new and worse punishment any time tomorrow or the day after."

Brambletalon gaped. "But-"

"No buts. Bring me a vole."

She dipped her head. "Yes, Moonstar." Brambletalon's idea was that the more punishments she got, the more ideas she'd have.

* * *

**I hope this was good. I'm updating my other story, Hypnosis, tomorrow, but I need ideas! Please give me some ideas in it's comments.**

**-leafdapple3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, back again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Brambletalon added the finishing touches to Moonstar's new nest. She had already given the moss a dip in the stream, and had just finished adding the thorns when Moonstar padded in.

"You didn't put in any thorns, did you?" she said sharply.

"No Moonstar," Brambletalon answered.

"Good."

Brambletalon dashed out of the den before Moonstar sat down on the nest and hid herself in the entrance tunnel and waited for the bomb to explode.

"Brambletalon!" Moonstar came screeching out of her den, thorns sticking out of her damp pelt. "Where are you?"

Brambletalon laughed.

"There you are! You are doing all the apprentice duties tomorrow, and if I find out that a single thorn was in the elders nests, I will make you dip your paws in mouse bile and clean them with your tongue!"

Brambletalon emerged from the tunnel making a face, but inside she was dancing. So many new ideas could come from this punishment. Only then did she notice all the cats that were staring. Pretending that nothing had happened, she went to her nest and slept.

* * *

Brambletalon looked at the ball of moss before her, pondering how she could do something to the elders nests without getting in trouble. An idea sparked and flared. She picked up the moss. Now she would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

After giving the elders a few rabbits, Brambletalon padded to the apprentice den. "So, _apprentices_, I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah?"

"If you make the moss for the elders nests wet tomorrow, I'll give you these." She held up three mice that she had stuffed with catnip.

Their eyes widened. "Yes."

"Great! I'll bury them to keep them fresh!"

The apprentices gazed dreamily at the sky.

Brambletalon's plan was working. Since the apprentices didn't know that the mice were full of catnip, they would wreak annoying-ness on the Clan. She almost evil-laughed. After eating a couple birds, minus the wings which she didn't like, she thought up a small prank to make sure no one got suspicious of her. She picked up the bird wings and padded over to

Nightpelt. "Hey Nightpelt, I found out something really cool you can do with bird wings, wanna try it?"

"What is this cool something?" he said suspiciously.

"I found out how to fly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I have to do it outside of camp where there's more room."

"Show me!"

"Okay." She trotted cheerfully out of the camp entrance. Once they reached the clearing, she stopped. "All you have to do is take the wings in your mouth and wave your head from side to side."

Nightpelt grabbed a couple of the wings she had brought and proceeded to do as Brambletalon had instructed.

Brambletalon laughed. "You look so ridiculous!"

"Why you little pranking-"

Brambletalon raced up a tree and started leaping from branch to branch until she was sure it was safe to climb down. She padded casually into camp until she bumped into Sageleaf.

"What have you done with Nightpelt?" she demanded.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him since I ran away."

"Okay, what have you done this time?"

"Nothing, I just told him I knew how to fly."

"It's obvious you did more than that, what did you make him do?"

"Oh… I just made him think he could learn to fly."

"Brambletalon…"

"Fine, I told him that if he waved his head with wing's sticking out of his mouth he could fly. He looked ridiculous."

* * *

"Moonstar, I think Brambletalon is setting a bad example for the apprentices, there are thorns in my nest," said an elder.

Brambletalon, who was listening, chuckled. It had worked. She dug up the mice. Now the second part of this prank would commence. "Good work, here's the mice."

The apprentices immediately gobbled down the mice, and instantly started bouncing off the walls. Literally.

"I don't know why that mouse was so good but I really want more," said one of them.

"How about I'll give you apprentices pranks to do every once in a while, and I give you the mice as reward?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**I don't know if I can continue making this… I might put it up for adoption because it's getting harder to write it.**

**-leafdapple3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Pranked, and usually this is updated around nine, but unfortunately I was busy yesterday and I didn't get much writing done. Some nice reviewers begged me to keep writing, so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

"Okay, on my mark, get set, go!"

The apprentices that Brambletalon had "hired" started running around the camp, crashing into as many things as they could and wreaking annoying-ness on the Clan.

"Hey!" one of the elders screeched, jumping of of the rock on which he had been sunning himself.

The apprentices did not stop to apologize, but instead charged at Brambletalon, in accordance to the plan of making herself look innocent. Brambletalon jumped out of the way, feigning surprise. "Hey, watch it!"

The apprentices again didn't apologize, but ran into the forest. Brambletalon snuck out through the dirt place and followed them to their new base. "Okay, here's your mice." She tossed them the newer mice, which they gobbled down immediately. After that, she went to do her own prank. She padded around the edge of lake territories until she found a pile of fox dung. Around that she searched until she found a large leaf. She put the fox dung on top of the leaf and dragged it to the main path, taking the leaf out from under the dung and ran back to camp after setting it down nearby. "I've scented fox!" she cried.

Moonstar instantly started organizing a patrol. "This better not be a prank," she growled.

"It isn't." She shook her head frantically.

The patrol rushed out of camp and stopped to ask her which way to go.

"It was just over there." She gestured to the path and they ran on.

"She's right, there's fox dung!"

"Fooled ya!" Bramletalon yowled.

"Wait, it was a trick?"

"Yes a very good one, and you fell for it!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, if you want to know why look at the first authors note.**

**-leafdapple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with a new chapter of randomness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Brambletalon made sure none of the warriors were awake before sneaking out through the commonly-snuck-out-of dirt place. She padded quickly through the forest until she came to the twoleg place. There she gathered a lot of twoleg objects that had been thrown out and followed the unmistakable scent of catnip. When she found it she resisted the temptation of eating it and instead picked several leaves. She then proceeded to some how drag the pile of stuff to camp. In front of each den other than the nursery she put a small pile of the thrown out twoleg stuff. She also piled the stuff in front of the entrance, the dirt place, and all around the fresh-kill pile. The catnip she put outside the nursery. Brambletalon climbed into her nest and went to sleep, waiting for the morning to come.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Brambletalon woke at dawn to the sound of a startled yowl. "What is it?" she meowed, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"I think twolegs infiltrated the camp last night."

It was then that Brambletalon remembered her prank. "What?" She poked her head out of the den and saw the pile of

stuff she had placed there last night. "That's weird." She poked the stuff.

"I'm going to go tell Moonstar." The other warrior ran off.

Brambletalon pretended that she was curious about the stuff and woke up Nightpelt, but in reality she just wanted to curl up in her nest and catch up on all the sleep she had lost. In fact, she felt like she could sleep for a moon.

Just then, Moonstar emerged from her den, tripped over the pile of stuff she had put there, and fell down the rocks. "All right, why was I woken from my precious sleep?"

"You just tripped over it," Brambletalon replied.

"What?" Moonstar turned and looked back at her den. "What is that stuff!?"

"We're pretty sure it's a bunch of twoleg stuff."

"But how did it get here?"

"I put it there."

"_You_? I should have known. I must consult my deputy for a good punishment for you."

And then the kits woke up. One after the other they scented the catnip, and one after the other they began eating it. And

then they wreaked havoc on the Clan.

* * *

**The chapter is complete, and now the kits will wreak havoc on the Clan!**

**-leafdapple3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just discovered which words I don't want to say backwards: cuff, sip, and mad. I also don't want to add a second S to as.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

With careful precision, Brambletalon poured mouse bile on the fresh-kill pile while the kits distracted everyone else. If anyone dared eat a piece of prey, their mouth would explode. She quite hoped the first victim would be Moonstar, but Sageleaf or Nightpelt would be just as good. And then along came Moonstar and picked up the pigeon on top. Perfect. She watched as Moonstar bit into the soft flesh, and then…

"Yuck!"

It had the intended effect.

"Who did this? Someone must have put mouse bile on the fresh-kill pile!" Moonstar screeched. "You." She turned to Brambletalon. "You must be responsible for this." She padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a thrush. "Eat this," she growled, dropping it at Brambletalon's paws.

She took a hesitant bite, and made a face.

Moonstar smirked. "There, now you've had a taste of your own medicine."

* * *

**Hi, sorry the chapter was so extremely short, but I was having a hard time writing it.**

**-leafdapple3**


	7. Chapter 7

***Commercial voice* And we're back with the latest chapter of Pranked!**

* * *

As soon as Moonstar turned her back, Brambletalon spat out the meat. She covered it quickly with dirt.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Moonstar, I'm not feeling so well, can I take the day off?"

"Fine, but I had an excellent punishment planned for you."

Brambletalon padded into the empty warriors den with an evil grin on her face. She She moved Sageleaf's nest. Then she began digging. She dug until she heard Sageleaf's hunting patrol return to camp. She covered the nest quickly, and pretended to be asleep. As she had predicted, Sageleaf padded into the den with a tired expression on her face. She dropped onto her nest and….

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Brambletalon pretended to wake up with a start as several warriors rushed into the den. "What happened," they asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"Ahem, down here!"

The warriors looked down and spotted Sageleaf. "What are you doing down there?" one of them asked stupidly.

"Well obviously some idiot thought it would be funny to watch me fall down a hole." Her eyes widened. "It was

Brambletalon! It has to be her, who else would pull such a horrible prank?"

Brambletalon curled up in her nest and pretended to be asleep.

Sageleaf stalked out of the den without taking notice of Brambletalon. She came back a little later and stared hard at her. Then she "shook her awake." "Do you know who did this?" she hissed, flicking her tail at the hole in the ground.

"Hmm… well, now that I think of it, I saw Nightpelt doing something over here earlier."

Sagepelt ran across the clearing muttering, "that fox-hearted weasel-" and a lot of other insults.

* * *

**Oh no, Brambletalon framed Nightpelt! Nightpelt is based off of one of my cats :p I would like to thank 'have a cookie' (guest) for giving me the idea of this chapter. I'm setting up a poll on my profile as to whether or not I should continue writing this. **_**PLEASE**_ **vote. If the side of discontinue somehow wins, I will probably continue anyway. :p**

**-leafdapple3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't remember the number of this chapter, so… yeah. I would like to thank Indigostartherandomkitty for the idea of this chapter. Feel free to give me ideas, but be warned I won't use all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Brambletalon made her way out of camp to the twoleg place again that night. Around the edges she searched to find something for a prank. And she did. It was white and soft and about a mouse length long. It rolled off a brown thing in the middle. This was the perfect pranking item. Back at camp, she wrapped it around multiple items; the fresh kill pile, Moonstar's den, the entrance to the nursery and the elder's den, and many other places. She surveyed her work approvingly, then put the brown thing outside the nursery and went to sleep in her nest. In the morning she woke up before any of the other cats in camp and waited for the rest of the warriors to wake. First was Indigosky.

"Great StarClan, what has happened here?!" Her yowl woke half the camp.

"What? What is it?" Nightpelt blinked sleepily.

"Snow in the middle of greenleaf!"

"What?" He padded to the entrance. "Great StarClan, what Indigosky said!" His yowl woke the other half of the camp.

To Brambletalon's immense amusement, yowls of terror erupted from the camp.

"What are you guys all yelling about? It's just a bunch of stuff that I found in twoleg place."

"Of course you did this! Who else would be so Dark Forest-ish as to turn into a cloud and snow all over camp?"

Brambletalon blinked. Nightpelt was definitely going crazy.

"What is all this commotion? Oh my StarClan there are clouds on the ground, this must be a sign! Foxpelt, is this a sign?"

Brambletalon heard Moonstar's voice echo across the clearing.

"I'm not getting any readings, captain."

"Very well. Brambletalon, come out here right now!"

"What?" she said, climbing out of the warriors den.

"This is obviously your doing. Today you are hunting a new fresh-kill pile to make up for the one you poured mouse bile on. You will also be doing apprentice duties as punishment for digging a hole under Sageleaf's nest, and you will clean up this… whatever you call it. Nightpelt, lead the dawn patrol out please, and hunt a few pieces of prey for the queens and elders. Brambletalon, start hunting.

* * *

**Yes, Indigostartherandomkitty, Indigosky is you. I think I will continue writing this.**

**-leafdapple3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter… nine, right? Special thanks to Fire Sword (guest) for the idea of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Brambletalon sniffed the air. She smelled mouse. She followed the scent stealthily until she found it among the roots of a beech tree, searching for seeds. She was just about to pounce, when a sound from behind her alerted the mouse, which looked in the direction of the noise and spotted her. With a squeak, it dove into a hole among the roots and did not emerge.

Brambletalon let loose a growl of frustration, and turned to find Nightpelt sitting where she had been moments before.

"Go away, I have enough to do without trying to get away from you."

He purred. "I was just coming by to see how you are doing. By the way, I left a little _gift_ in your nest."

Brambletalon growled again, but she knew that if she were to gain any relaxation she would have to finish hunting a

new fresh-kill pile, finish the apprentice duties, and clean up the white stuff from twoleg place. She sighed and followed the scent of another mouse, which she successfully caught. A little after sun-high she took several trips back and forth from camp to bring back all the prey she had caught. Then she had a productive idea. She padded nervously to Moonstar's den and asked to come in.

"Have you completed your tasks yet?" she asked once Brambletalon was seated before her.

"No, but I've got an idea, what if we used the white stuff to line our nests?"

"That's actually a good idea, I suppose you can use it."

Brambletalon left the den feeling a good bit more high-spirited than she had when she entered. She gave a couple of rabbits she had caught to the elders, then started taking down the 'flat snow,' as she had decided to call it.

"What's this?" one of the elders asked as she started lining her nest with flat snow.

"Moonstar said I could line your nests with flat snow."

The elders each sniffed and felt the flat snow, and decided that it would be a wonderful addition to their nests.

"Do you think you can put some in the queens and kits' nests?" one of them asked.

"Sure."

* * *

When Brambletalon finished with her punishment, she was finally allowed to take a nap. Unfortunately, she had to wait a little longer for that. The instant she entered the den, her nose was bombarded by a horrible smell. Foxdung. And then she found the dung in her nest. "Nightpelt!"

* * *

**And… finished! How'd you like it this time? Please give me prank suggestions!**

**-leafdapple3**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is kinda short, 'cause I feel rushed. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

"_Nightpelt!_"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You left fox dung in my nest!"

"You think so?" He drew his tongue lazily across his paw.

"Yes, I do. 'By the way, I left a little _gift_ in your nest,'" she mimicked his voice.

"You frame me, I get you."

"I've been working all day, and then I have to get a new nest!"

"It was dirty anyway."

"I just changed it _yesterday_."

"Oh well, you'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

_The next night…_

Brambletalon had the perfect prank planned. She had saved the fox dung and kept it moist by putting it in a stream bank. Now was the time to use it. Nightpelt had been chosen to lead the dawn patrol, so Brambletalon put the dung at the end of the entrance tunnel and poured mouse bile on the floor and walls of it, and washed herself off in the stream. After that, she went to sleep in her newly made nest, and woke again at the same time as Nightpelt. Perfect. She watched with one eye open just a slit as he woke the other members of the patrol. Once they left she waited with bated breath until she heard the disgusted and horrified yowl.

"Brambletalon!"

* * *

**I think that Nightpelt and Brambletalon are going to have a prank war and the chapters are going to keep ending with them yowling their names at each other. :P**

**-leafdapple3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is so late-and-short, as you might have read in the authors note of Hypnosis, I won't be updating as often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Brambletalon was quite satisfied with the results of her prank. However, she was not with the resulting revenge.**

_Flashback_

Brambletalon padded around the edge of camp, trying to spot Nightpelt so she could keep an eye on him. She wasn't prepared when a disgusting smell hit her nose and something fell on her head. "Yuck! Crow food!" She heard snickering above her. "Nightpelt!"

_End of flashback_

She was going to make him pay. She just needed a good prank. After a night of thinking, she compiled a number of different pranks she had done into one: she put crow food on a stick after stuffing it with fox dung and giving it a bath in mouse bile. She recovered the tail-like twoleg thing and attached it to the stick and an ash tree. Then she dug a hole and covered it with delicate twigs, dirt, and leaves.

As she had hoped, Nightpelt came along following her scent, evidently trying to pull another prank on her. But this time, he was the one who was getting pranked. She sat on the second branch of the ash tree, watching him, and…

"Brambletalon!"

* * *

**There is the long awaited chapter. Sort of long awaited anyway.**

**-lefadaplep3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is your beautiful chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Brambletalon resisted a laugh when she saw the expression on Nightpelt's face. The disgusting work she had gone through to pull this prank had payed off.

* * *

Brambletalon yawned and stretched as she finished off a mouse. It had been a long day off zero pranking, the prank she had done on Nightpelt the day before had convinced her that she wanted to take a break. Curiously enough, Nightpelt hadn't pranked that day either. She brushed-or licked- it off as a coincidence. She padded to the warriors den and lay down in her nest, and a wriggling sensation crawled over her skin as if there were worms in her nest. She got up and shook out her pelt, and looked down to find… that there were worms in her nest. "Yuck!" she cried. "He is going to _pay_ for that one."

* * *

The next day Brambletalon had to wait. She waited until Nightpelt had left the camp, then went to the warriors den and picked up his nest. She was getting her revenge. Pretending it was her nest, she dragged it to the lake and placed it on a log. And it was off. Nightpelt's nest was floating around in the lake, and there was nothing he could do about it. She padded back to camp with her tail held high and approached the apprentices. "I have a job for you."

Their eyes went very round, and they had to stop themselves from drooling at the thought of the catnippified mice.

"Go yowling something about a nest and the lake where Nightpelt went with his hunting patrol."

They nodded vigorously and dashed off without any second thoughts.

* * *

Nightpelt spotted a very plump rabbit and dropped into a low crouch. He stalked closer, and closer, and was just about to pounce when an apprentice burst into the clearing.

"Lake… nest… floating…." And he "fainted" on the spot.

Nightpelt stared, and then suspicion started to rise to his head. Brambletalon. And with that, he ran off.

As soon as the apprentice was sure he was gone, he jumped to his feet,- wait, no, _paws_\- grinning, even though cats can't grin, and bounded back to camp for his reward.

* * *

Nightpelt raced to the lake, and when he got there he was horrified by what he saw. A nest was floating in the middle of the lake. A nest that he recognized as his. "Brambletalon!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so, it was a long wait. Please join my forum, CactusClan! It's sort of new, and I need more members.**

**-leafdapple3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! It's a chapter! Just so you know, Indigostartherandomkitty comes up with most of the pranks :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Nightpelt stalked away from the lake. Brambletalon was too creative for her own good. His nest was in the lake, she had knock a stick on top of him that was supported by a twoleg thing, she- wait, a twoleg thing? An evil grin spread across his face, even though cats can't grin. He could get something from the twoleg place.

He set off at a fast pace, keeping it up steadily until he reached the twoleg place. He searched around the fence, looking for anything he could make do with for a prank. And then he found a round tube that didn't have a hole all the way through. It was half full of a brownish-tan thick substance sort of like mud, but, as was said before, lighter colored. It was also much thicker than most muds. It was too big to carry in his jaws, so instead he rolled it to a hidden area surrounded by brambles. He hid it under a bramble bush and went searching for some sort of dung. He found squirrel dung before anything else, so he brought it back to the mud stuff.

The mud stuff smelled nice enough, but when he was finished with it, it would be terrible. He mixed in the squirrel dung and winced as the sticky substance got all over his paws. He had to take a great deal of time washing it off in a stream, and the smell still stuck. He decided it would be best if he spread the stuff using a stick. He dragged it to camp on a large leaf and when he was sure no one was around, dumped it into Brambletalon's nest, spreading it around with a stick that had popped out of no where. He disposed of the leaf and stick that popped out of no where. Then he went to Moonstar.

"Moonstar, I think Brambletalon looks rather tired."

"Good, if she's tired enough she will not be able to play any pranks on us."

"Yes, but that would be one less warrior for hunting and fighting," he persisted.

"Good point." She stood up. "Brambletalon! Come here!"

Nightpelt dashed into the warriors den and watched the scene through a crack.

"Brambletalon, go to sleep."

"Why? I'm not tired."

"That's a lie. Now go to sleep, that's an order."

Brambletalon padded to the warriors den, grumbling all the way.

Nightpelt curled up and pretended to fall asleep, keeping one eye open just a slit.

Brambletalon sat down on her nest, leaping up a second later with a yelp. "Nightpelt!"

But she didn't notice him in his dark corner.

* * *

**Yipee! It's done! Well, the chapter is, anyway. I would like reviews! I want to get to thirty on this story and forty on Hypnosis :) And prank suggestions would be great! Let's say the thirtieth reviewer gets their prank suggestion used. If they haven't suggested one in a review they can tell me in a PM, or pass the prank suggestion use to the thirty-ninth. :) Oh, and just review, don't wait for everyone else to do it so you can be the thirtieth, everyone will be doing that.**

**-leafdapple3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, no reviews? Really? :( Well, there was **_**one**_ **review. I would like to thank Indigostartherandomkitty for sticking with me all the way. **

**I'm canceling the thirtieth review thing. It's not going to work.**

**Oh, and if you didn't guess, the mud-like substance from last chapter was peanut butter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

The next day was strange. After eating a considerable amount of prey in celebration of his success Nightpelt went to the dirt place.

Scattered around the edges were strange orange things. There were dips down their sides and had a slightly prickly green thing on top. They were so heavy that He couldn't move them. He was pressing against one of the green things, when it popped off along with some of the orange part, as if someone had cut it with a long claw.

Inside there were a lot of strange tan things that he guessed were a strange kind of seed that were attached to wet gooey looking orange stuff.

He grinned, even though cats can't grin. He could use this for a prank in his ongoing prank war against Brambletalon. He opened the next of the orange things, which he had come to think of as pumpkins, but there was nothing inside of it.

He pulled the insides of the pumpkin out and onto a leaf (wow! Another leaf!) and started dragging it off. He noticed that the pumpkin seeds smelled rather nice… so he found some fox-dung, and coated it with the pumpkin stuff. He let the pile in a place where he knew Brambletalon would get it, and waited.

She came along a while later and saw the pumpkin seeds. She sniffed them carefully, and started to lick them up. But moments later was screeching in anger.

"Nightpelt!"

He had gotten two pranks in a row, and he was going to pay.

* * *

**Short… :/ Oh well, hope it was at least a little enjoyable.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**-leafdapple3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai! How are you? :3 Listen, this fanfiction is almost over. We have reached day twelve in the fanfiction, and that means the deputy is almost here. I will miss this story, but it's just how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Brambletalon stalked through the undergrowth in search of a mouse. She wasn't going to try two pranks in a row, she was going to do something much worse in one go.

She found one mouse among the roots of a tree, and caught it with ease.

The next part of her plan was a little tricky. She needed to either steal a certain herb from the medicine cat den, or she had to find it out in the forest.

The problem was, Brambletalon knew almost nothing about herbs. The particular herb she was looking for was yarrow.

Yep, yarrow. That plant that makes cats throw up. That was the only herb that Brambletalon knew anything about, keeping it in mind because it's highly prankish qualities. So she devised a plan to get the yarrow. She padded to the medicine den after hiding her mouse.

"Foxpelt, could I have a few nice herbs? Maybe some yarrow?"

Foxpelt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why would you want herbs?"

"Well, um…. I thought I might decorate my sister's grave?"

Brambletalon's sister had died in a badger attack a few moon after they had been made apprentices.

Foxpelt's eyes softened. "Of course you may, but why yarrow?"

"Well, I know it's a very nice flower."

"Of course, of course. Here." He bundled some nice flowery herbs on a large leaf and fastened it closed.

Brambletalon thanked Foxpelt and carried the bundle away. She arrived at the grave and sorted the yarrow from the rest of the herbs. She decorated the grave nicely, then carried the yarrow to the place where she had hidden her mouse. She then stuffed the mouse with yarrow.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to make Nightpelt eat it.

* * *

**Blaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :) Thankies to reviewers! Here are some Brambletalon plushies complete with prank sets! **

**(='.'=) {PRANK}**

**Until next time!**

**-Smileyorangkitty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here's a short chapter for ya. Read through to the end to find some news in the end author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Nightpelt padded to the fresh-kill pile.

Brambletalon had just put a mouse on the fresh-kill pile and picked up another one for herself.

He smirked. Maybe she would be outraged if _he _ate it. He picked it up and brought it to a spot where he could be clearly seen by Brambletalon.

* * *

Brambletalon smirked. Nightpelt had picked up her mouse and was sitting exactly where she could see him. In fact, exactly where almost the whole camp could see him.

He was eating the mouse, and… Well, he started vomiting.

* * *

In the following couple of days before the deputy got back, Nightpelt did a two day prank on Brambletalon. She was in the process of causing chaos, everyone in the Clan had gotten tired of their pranks and were trying to isolate them in a random cave.

Then the deputy and the medicine cat apprentice entered, and the Clan instantly went back to normal.

* * *

**This chapter was nothing special, but it is the last one. It's getting extremely hard and tiring to right :/ So, yeah.**

**-Smileyorangekitty**


End file.
